Sabo
Sabo (サボ, Sabo) is the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army (参謀総長, Sanbō Sōchō), and is recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, being directly after Dragon himself in terms of command, and the adopted brother of Luffy, Natsu, Erza, Ace and Gray as well as the son of Outlook III. He was born into a noble family in Goa Kingdom but decided to run away and live in the Gray Terminal, eventually setting out to sea on his own. 12 years before the present storyline, he was a childhood friend of Ace, and eventually Luffy, Natu, Gray, and Erza as well, to the point where the six considered themselves to be "brothers and sister", swearing an oath of family-hood over sake. Along with Ace and Luffy, Sabo's dream was to become a pirate so that he could set sail and achieve freedom, and made plans with his brothers to set sail at age 17. Despite this, Sabo decided to set sail before Ace and Luffy, and his boat was destroyed by a Celestial Dragon moments later. Sabo was believed to have died from this event, but survived and joined the Revolutionaries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) :Voice Actor (young): Not Known (English), Tōru Furuya (Japanese) Sabo has curly blond hair. His birthday is March 20th. The Young Past Days Sabo was a ten year old boy at the time of Luffy's flashback, the same age as Ace at that time. He had a missing tooth and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. Before he entered into the Gray Terminal, he was seen with a gentle outfit with a white colored short-sleeved shirt and wearing blue colored shorts as usual. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip As an adult, Sabo became taller and more muscular. He has matured greatly, with more pronounced facial symmetry and a scar he acquired over his left eye. He resembles Luffy enough to allow him to easily deceive opponents as perceptive as Diamante into thinking he was "Lucy" by simply wearing the same outfit, although Sabo is still taller than his younger brother. His hair has also grown noticeably longer since his youth. His age after timeskip is 22. As for his attire, which resembles his old outfit from twelve years ago: a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves and the same top hat with goggles over the band. Later, While participating in the final round at the Corrida Colosseum in Luffy's place, he wore Luffy's cape, fake beard, and viking style helmet. In addition, he wore shades to conceal his eyes. He also drew an x-shaped mark on his chest. Gallery Personality Sabo is devoted to his dreams to the point that he agreed with Ace that the two of them had to kill anyone who sees their treasure so that he/she could not tell anyone about it, though neither Ace nor Sabo knew how to kill a person nor had any experience, implying some degree of innocence despite their profession. He is very ashamed of being a noble, and even stated that he wished that he hadn't been born as one. According to Luffy, Sabo is a nicer older brother than Ace. He acknowledged Luffy's powers, and even encouraged his improvement. He helped Erza to have Natsu, Ace, Gray, and Luffy get along when they were fighting, thus being the nice, diplomatic one of the six. Sabo's dream involves traveling around the world as a pirate. This is in order to write a book containing the story of everything he would see and every place he would visit during his journey. One of the reasons behind all this could be the "segregation" that envelopes so much of the Goa Kingdom, a thing that could easily stir a freedom-loving spirit like Sabo's to ask himself what the world was really like outside the walls of High Town, and outside the island itself. However, he was ready to cast aside his dream for the sake of his loved ones. Sabo was loyal to his friends and, in this case his two "brothers", to the point that he would give in to the demands of his father, becoming miserable and "alone" in order to save both Luffy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Ace. Despite being the son of a noble, Sabo does not act like a stereotypical noble would act, nor does he consider himself to be a noble. He does not look down on the less fortunate nor does he put on airs about his status. This is in stark contrast to the rest of his family, who see their status as more important than anything else and will do whatever it takes to raise their social standing or maintain their current status, as well as look down on anyone they consider to be inferior. Sabo rejects these values completely, and even went as far as to say that he feels ashamed of his status as a noble. This can be seen as the reason why he ran away from home and went to live in the Gray Terminal, forfeiting his noble heritage. Since a child becomes a full-fledged noble at the age of eighteen, Sabo intended to leave Goa Kingdom at the age of seventeen, to escape the idea of being recognized as the thing he hated the most. He even refers to the nobles as "smelling worse than Trash Mountain, as they are people rotten to the core". At age 22, Sabo has retained much of his old personality, although he appears to have adapted many mannerisms from Luffy, including his brother's tendency to mispronounce the names of others. Relationships Friends/Allies *Dadan Family **Dadan Curly *Naguri *Revolutionary Army **Dragon D. Monkey **Koala **Hack *Fairy Tail **Lucy Heartfilia **Happy *Straw Hat Pirates **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Bartolomeo *Rebecca Family *Outlook III (father) *Sabo's unnamed mother *Stelly (noble adopted brother) *Tiger D. Monkey (adopted father) *Garp D. Monkey (adopted grandfather) *Natsu Dragneel (adopted brother) *Erza Scarlet (adopted sister) *Gray Fullbuster (adopted brother) *Luffy D. Monkey (adopted brother) *Ace D. Portgaz (adopted brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Nobles **Jalmack *Bluejam Pirates **Bluejam **Porchemy *Blackbeard Pirates **Burgess G. Zass Abilities and Powers As a child, Sabo seemed to have some level of fighting ability, since he and Ace together were able to topple Porchemy when the two of them arrived to save Luffy. Sabo was able to beat Luffy fifty times in one day, as well as defeat Ace twenty four times and lose twenty six times. He was fast enough to grab a knife from a pirate without the pirate being able to stop Sabo. He was good at thieving as well, since he and Ace were able to rob a large amount of people to get their money and valuables. He also was exceptionally skilled in stealth and could jump out of a window several stories up without injuring himself. According to Ace, who thought Sabo would become his navigator, the boy also had some experience in navigation. By the time he was 22, he achieved the rank of Chief of Staff, and thus the second in command, of the Revolutionary Army. As a result, he has command over all other lower ranking members of the Revolutionary Army, and answerable only to the leader himself. Physical Abilities As an adult, Sabo is shown to have great agility as he easily dodged an attack from a Fighting Fish, as well as tremendous strength, clashing with Burgess G. Zass, a pirate known for his titanic strength, with little effort, and a captain of the Blackbeard Pirates first ship, who is also a personal bodyguard to the Emperor Blackbeard; He later destroys the entire arena of the Corrida Colosseum, which was tough enough to resist all the previous battles between the New World gladiators. He is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with a Navy Admiral and emerge with only a few bruises. Sabo's main fighting style revolves around the use of his fingers which he refers to as "claws". His fingers are strong enough to break armor, great swords and even skulls with ease and remaining unharmed. He claims his fingers are like the claws of a dragon. He also uses Haki to increase the strength of his fingers. Attack List *'Dragon's Claw' (竜の鉤爪, Ryū no Kagizume): Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. It was first seen used against Burgess G. Zass during the finals of Corrida Colosseum and was powerful enough to destroy his Haki enhanced armor. *'Dragon Claw Fists: Dragon's Breath' (竜爪拳 竜の息吹, Ryūsōken: Ryū no Ibuki): Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact that completely destroyed the arena in the Corrida Colosseum. Cursed Fruit Sabo is the current user of the Logia-type Cursed Fruit, the Flame-Flame Fruit, which originally belonged to Ace before his death. With it, Sabo is able to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body at will. After eating the fruit, Sabo was instantly able to utilize it to the point of using Ace's signature technique, the "Fire Fist", which was strong enough to shatter the bottom floor of the Corrida Colosseum, exposing the underground facility, although he later showed the difficulty of controlling his fruit which is typically displayed by new Cursed Fruit users. While facing against Issho's Navy platoon, Sabo has been shown imbuing his weapon with fire, showcasing that he quickly attained control of his Cursed Fruit power. Haki During his fight with Burgess G. Zass, Sabo imbued his arm with Armament Haki in conjunction with his techniques. He can also imbue his pipe. He was strong enough to destroy the armor covering Burgess' right arm, as well as Diamante's weapon. Weapons As a child, Sabo's preferred method of combat was stick fighting using metal pipes. After the timeskip he continues to use a similar metal pipe, effectively battling against and defending himself from attacks by opponents as strong as Diamante, a top executive of the Don Quixote Pirates, and Burgess, a captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. When used in conjunction with Armament Haki, Sabo was able to easily break Diamante's weapon. After obtaining the Flame-Flame Fruit, Sabo can ignite the two ends of his pipe. Gallery History Past Bound as Family Running from a Disgusting City Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles * Sabo, Ace D. Portgaz, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet vs. Porchemy * Sabo vs. Ace D. Portgaz (multiple times) * Sabo vs. Monkey D. Luffy (multiple times) * Sabo vs. Natsu Dragneel (multiple times) * Sabo vs. Gray Fullbuster (multiple times) * Sabo vs. Erza Scarlet (multiple times) * Corrida Colosseum Finale ** Lucy (Sabo) vs. Fighting Fish ** Lucy (Sabo) vs. Diamante ** Lucy (Sabo) vs. Burgess G. Zass * Sabo vs. Navy * Sabo vs. Bastille * Sabo vs. Issho Filler Battles * Sabo, Ace, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Luffy vs. a giant tiger * Sabo, Ace, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Luffy, and Naguri vs. a giant bear * Sabo, Ace, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Luffy vs. Bluejam Pirates members Anime and Manga Differences Dressrosa Arc The anime reintroduces Sabo an episode before he confronts Luffy and Bartolomeo, where he is seen briefly looking at the entrance to the arena inside the colosseum before setting off to find Luffy. Additionally, the anime also adds dialogue to their reunion, contrary to the manga chapter it was based off of. Trivia & References Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Outlook III's Family Category:Allies Category:Revolutionaries Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Fairy Tail's Supporters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Haki Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Nobles Category:Former Nobles Category:Goa Nobles Category:Former Goa Nobles Category:Dadan Family Category:Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators